callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kill Confirmed
Kill Confirmed is a multiplayer gametype first announced at Call of Duty XP, introduced in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. The gametype is similar to Team Deathmatch, with two teams competing against each other to earn kills, but with the addition of confirming kills by collecting dog-tags. Overview When an enemy player is eliminated, they will drop a set of dog-tags on the spot where they were killed. These dog-tags must be collected to contribute to a particular team's score. Each kill confirmed gives the specific player's team a point and 50 XP to the player who collected the dogtags. Players can also stop enemies from getting points by picking up the dog-tags from their own eliminated teammates. This is known as denying a kill and the player will receive a "KILL DENIED" note, along with a 50 XP bonus. The team with the most points at the end of the game, or the first team to 65 points (90 in Ground War); is declared victorious. If a player kills an enemy, they will still earn XP and points for their Strike Chain for the kill, regardless of whether the kill is confirmed or denied. The only way to get points for the team, however, is to collect the dog tags. If the dog-tags are colored yellow, it means they were dropped by an enemy, and therefore will give the specific player viewing the dog-tags a point for their team if they are picked up. If the dog-tags are colored red, it means they were dropped by a team-mate, therefore will deny the enemy team a point if picked up by the specific player viewing the dog-tags. Only dog-tags earned by the player are shown on the minimap. If an enemy player picks up the dog-tags of an enemy that the player killed, then the player will receive a "DENIED KILL" note. This can be advantageous to players as they will know where an enemy is. Also, if the player is killed, they can also attempt to retrieve the dog-tags they drop, but it will not be shown on the map. If they are able to, then the player will deny the kill as well as receive 250 XP instead of the normal 50 XP and the player will receive a "GOT YOUR TAGS" note. Black Ops II Kill Confirmed returns in ''Black Ops II''. A small difference is that 100 points are awarded for confirming a kill, instead of 50, as in Modern Warfare 3. 25 points are awarded to the player for denying a kill and the 'Retrieved' medal for getting your own tags back. The game also ends at 100 confirms, compared to the 65 required on Modern Warfare 3. It's worth noting that only 50 points are awarded for kills, meaning that only 1/3 of the points for a kill are awarded by making the kill itself; the remainder are awarded for confirming it. Ghost's_Dogtag_Multiplay_World_Premiere_MW3.png|Dog Tags in Modern Warfare 3. Note that the dog tags say "Simon "Ghost" Riley". Kill Confirmed Dogtags BOII.png|Dogtags in Call of Duty: Black Ops II multiplayer. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The dog-tags say "Simon "Ghost" Riley" on them, a character from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Sound files indicate that, originally, the respective factions' announcers' will explain the objective of the mode to the player after saying "Kill Confirmed". *At Call of Duty XP, all the voice clips were exactly the same when confirming a kill. Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 *The dog-tags say "Viktor Reznov, 4-20-1913, Unknown". Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Game modes